Gizard Wasteland
Gizard Wasteland is a rocky wasteland on Earth, located northeast of Paprika Wasteland. It is where Goku led Vegeta to for their battle in the Vegeta Saga. You may RP here. Unlocking my past: Am i not worthy? Bastion is sat on a rock formation holding the sheathed Excalibur no matter how much he tries he cannot remove the blade from its sheath "damn it why can i not draw you? In my memories i wield you effortlessly whats changed?" Bastion lets out a shout of frustration stabbing the sheath into the ground looking upset and frankly defeated "Damn it, my home, my friends........ my family why... why were they taken away from me" Bastion puts his head on his knees sighing deeply. "My my", Akashi approached Bastion from behind a rock "Someone's feeling a memory loss, eh?", he said with a smile on his face, slightly annoying behavior. He approached Bastion as if he knew him, while he didn't. "oh i didn't expect anyone to be this far out into the sticks" Bastion turns his head slightly noticing the stranger acting familiar with him "I wouldn't call it memory loss, more everything i remember is wrong an i have no idea which of memories are real or not" Akashi would then cover with a thoughtful look on his face, and then stares at Bastion "Are you certain that you didn't have Amnesia or some kind of.... break through another dimension?", he says approaching Bastion "There is a possiblility. Have you seen them ever since your memory disrupt?" Bastion ponders for a second "well I can't say i know.... wait who even are you and what is with the 3rd degree?" Bastion sits up finally having the wherewithal to realize he has been idly answering a complete stranger. Akashi smiled briefly "So, you finally realized that you were giving out personal information to a complete stranger", he says with a determined look in his eyes "I guess it's my turn to answer, then. I am Katsumi Akashi. I have never lost a single battle, not that I ever will", a smirk crosses his face "I came here in the search of power; So I can know what defeat truly feels like", he sighed "But it appears that a new friend of mine has issues of his own", his eyes flashed red "Am I right, Bastion?" Bastion stands up immediately suspicious of this person especially when he spoke to him by name "how do you know my name? Choose your answer carefully or you may end up learning what defeat is like first hand" Bastion remains in his normal stance though it is clear he is prepared for combat and suspicious of the new comer. Akashi grinned widely "My my, someone's furious", he smirked "It's because of my eyes, but that's another story. You think you can defeat me when you can't even unsheath your sword?", he says briefly closing his eyes, and then opening them. They stopped flashing red, as he extends his arm for a handshake "I am no stranger danger, I can promise you that. I was originally intending to battle you, since these humans are weak. But I'll leave that for sometime later, you don't seem to be in a very good state." Bastion's facial expression doesnt change he simply throws the sword to Akashi as it reaches his hands he feels an unatural weight force down on him and he can barely hold it and no matter what he tries the sword wont budge "who said strength was the issue, if it were that easy i would have dealt with it. So why are you here why are really here as i doubt being a derogatory fool was the initial intention. Akashi barely picked up the sword, before dropping it. A manacal smile covered his face, his eyes widened Yes. This is the moment I've been waiting for. No, you're the best, Bastion! he thinks to himself. "Derogatoratic fool? That wasn't my intention at all, Bastion", he said, unfazed by the insult "Like I said, I had no definite intentions of coming here. I merely am here to spectate a new 'friendly' opponent I've made", his grin widens as he realizes that his intimidating behavior was getting into Bastion. Bastion picks the sword back up placing his palmon the handle and hilt and it disapears in a small flash of light "you didn't answer my question either, how do you know my name?" Bastion seems to lower his defenses abit and loosens up due to not percieving much threat from this individual. Wind suddenly starts blowing in the wasteland, creating a dusty environment, making it hard to see. Suddenly, a small tornado forms between Akashi and Bastion, which would easily make a normal human hard to breath or see. "Is it really that important to you?", a voice echoes from behind Bastion's back. "Well someone knowing me without me meeting them piques my curiosity naturally" Bastion walks forward shielding his eyes not seeming to care about breathing in the dust relatvely unconcerned "this posturing doesn't really help you know" Akashi smiled "You really are an interesting individual. Naturally my ability to know your name comes with my talent", he says as his eyes flashes red once more "I am capable of knowing people's name, and a little bit of their past, vaguely", he says trying not to be detailed "It's the first reason I approched you with that, to have you idly respond me" Bastion thinks to himself "''oh great another individual with weird powers just my luck" '' Bastion seems mildly disinterested or that may be down to just how he is due to his experience "As handy as that skill sounds if it is unable to decipher any more about myself than i have then it isnt really all that useful too me" "That skill indeed is a useless skill to have when it comes down to talking, or seeking information. However, it comes really in handy during battles. It's a little hard to explain, but it can see opponent's body in extreme details. Such as breathing, muscle movements, body tension, rhythm, etc. Allowing the user to predict future movements. It can also see through opponent's fake movements", he smirked "I wouldn't call it useless if I were you." Bastion roles his eyes still unimpressed "ok then let me pose this hypothetical scenario" he clenches his fist making his muscle movement and breathing clear and obvious "you can see my moves and how i would use it sure, however..." Before Akashi can even blink to react Bastion is stood behind him his fist to his back "what good is it if you aren't able to counter the move" he spins around putting his hands in his pocket "i'm in no way saying that move is useless quite the opposite actually. The biggest flaw you could ever have is assuming you know more than your opponent besides with what you have told me I think i know a trick or 2 to get round it" Akashi stood there, with a blank expression on his face. "Wipe that blood." he said as slowly Bastion's cheek showed a little cut on it and blood started to come out. He tilted his head "The last thing you could do is mock my abilities, it isn't exactly how it works", he says with a cold gaze "Since I always win, I am always right. This eye not only sees opponent's movements, but also determines the conclusion on what would work", he says calming down and dropping the Emperior Eye "What is it that you used to speed past me?" "oh that? that was just my natural speed, it just appears faster than it was becuase i had you focused on my comment rather than my actions. I doubt in a battle i would get away with that" The cut slowly closes and a green spark heals it "if you think you can do that again feel free to try" Bastion stands still focusing, his energy becomes almost nil the features on his face almost seem to fade tohugh it doesnt seem permenant "in impermenance lies uncertianty and in uncertianty all sorts of stupid things can happen" He sniggers a little as he waggles his finger Akashi can feel a slight breeze on his back almost like the word idiot was cut into his shirt however when he checks the shirt is fine "whatever i don't think your body can quite keep up with your head yet and as long as that is the case there would be no fun to be had" Its time to train Bastion is in the centre of the wasteland seeming to have picked this area due to the lack of things that can get in the way "ok then time to get training with my new additions" Bastion opens his hands and 2 emerald green orbs form, Bastion closes his hand over them and they form a set of tonfas sized for his arms and he begins practicing his movement and poise "hmm ok these are a bit easier to handle than swords at least" Shin is travelling around the Wasteland looking for any people to help him on a future mission he has planned. "I've got to see if I can help Bastion at all." he mumbles to himself as he scans the wasteland and looks around for signs of life before the smell of oil hits his nose. He quickly covers his nose and shakes his head. "Yup, and Android's nearby." he says rushing towards the scent before he spots Bastion. "Hey, Bastion!" he shouts nearing him now running with his arms at his sides. Bastion who had his back to where shin was and is now without his shirt due to the heat and constant movement. so parts of his body that are clearly augmented are shown, Bastion turns around when shin is a very short distance away "huh?" That was all he uttered due to not expecting anyone to appear here. Shin stops and pinches his own nose when he gets near him. "Ick, I knew I smelled oil and that was about a mile back." he said before letting go and moving his nose around a little. "Hey, I was gonna ask if you were up for a little steakout I had planned but, uh, it seems you're busy." he says pointing to the tonfa and shirtless top. "I didn't mean to interrupt your training." he says. Bastion looks perplexed "You realise if any of the briefs heard you say that you'd be on the recieving end of a wrench. Bioroids dont use oil cause we still have our natural oils and such. Unless your nose is way more powerful than you let on" Bastion picks up a towel and dries himself "don't worry about it i'm only getting used to them as i need to work on my close quarters combat, seeing as im a bit lacking in that area, so what you got in mind?" Shin nods. "I have extremely powerful senses. Must've been something nearby, so I planned on going back to Chazke Village to see if I can help you with your memory." Shin says with a smile. He lays his right hand on his crossed sword at his side. Bastion laughs nervously not trying to hide it "I don't see that going well, but i suppose it is still my best lead seeing as my other one turned out to be a dud that almost got me killed by a girl in mech armor. Thats actually why i am training i'm a bit too reliant on using my speed to create distance and make plans from their if i encounter someone faster than me i hit a wall. In that case the wall hit me and it broke my rib heh not to pleasant that was" Shin laughs a little bit before smiling. "Right, I am bringing Aaron with us as well he wouldn't take 'No' for an answer regardless." he said disgruntled. "Well, since Chazke was the first place you seemed to have a breakthrough you should be fine!" Shin turns around and cross his arms. "Though, I would like to ask you something, Bastion." he says. "Aaron coming with?..... oh joy that kid is just a magnet for trouble Bastion slips his shirt back on "what do you need to ask?" Shin turns around and clenches his left fist facing Bastion with determination in his eyes. "I challenge you to a fight after we visit this clue. I must prove to myself I can beat the best and defeat anyone to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." he says proudly staring directly into Bastion's eyes his right hand resting on his sheathed swords. Bastion has a look that just says ''seriously? "''well i'm not one to back down from a challenge, so you're on. As for my worth in your progression with the worlds greatest swordsman well uh i can use tonfas but the sword is out of the question, it has just become way too heavy to wield anymore." Shin laughs a little before resting his right hand on his sheathed swords. "Hey, don't go thinking I have too much pride or a large ego now." Shin says smiling. "I want to become one of the world's strongest to protect my loved ones and friends. I don't care if I win or lose, either way makes me train harder and harder each day to accomplish my goal. I don't ever want to lose to evil and to train, I challenge the strongest warriors in the world to a battle to test my mettle against theirs and see if I am worthy." he says with a big grin. A Green Namekian? Cero sat on top of a mound of boulders, humming to himself lightly as he sat there with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, concentrating on the music within his mind. Xylo is flying past some boulders and notices a someone sat on top of some rocks in the distance and fly's towards it to see who it is. Cero smiles lightly, "Tenshi? Is that you?" He asks as he senses a similar power, he slowly opens his eyes to see Xylo. "Oh.... Hey there" He awkwardly waves. xylo waves back "hey i noticed you wile i was flying past so i decided to side track to see who it is and also who is tenshi ??" "Ooooh" Cero nods lightly, "Tenshi is my friend, he lives here on Earth. He is a Namekian like you, buuuut he is white, albino I think" Cero thinks for a moment, "So, what are you doing here?" "just flying around.....and WAIT WHAT A ALBINO NAMEKIAN"shouted xylo" that's rare for one to be alive i still never understood why they was to be killed there like us but white but why our elder would of made such an order" frowned xylo. "whats your name?". Cero stood up and brushed dust off of himself, "I'm Cero Klein. I'm insane... From a Moon. Wait... I meant Saiyan" He laughs lightly. "hahaha im Xylo nice to meet you im a yoshi...... wait what i mean a namekian from namik but i moved to earth cos its a lot more fun and interesting here haha" laughed Xylo. Cero laughed lightly and extended his hand to the Namekian, gesturing a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you Xylo" Xylo shake's cero's hand "you too... what you doing around in the middle of know where?" asks Xylo why tilting his head to the left. "I meditate in the strangest positions and places." Cero scratches the back of his head lightly with a light smile. "haha that sounds fun dosent it get boring?" Xylo head tilts to the right. "Nah..." Cero shrugs, "It helps with training. What's better then getting stronger, eh?" put's a finger under the bottom right of his lip and looks up "em em eeeemmmmmmmmmmm hmmmmmm good point im trying to get stronger yet feel so far away form my goal" sighs Xylo. Cero smiled lightly, his hair rising up and turning blonde as he changed Super Saiyan. He turns the SSJ off and sighs "Well, I've gotten a lot stronger then when I first arrived here. Thanks to Tenshi. I can teach you a few things if you want." "being trained by a super saiyan sound amazing i really want to train with you" Xylo smiles with excitement "Excellent!" Cero pulls out a map and hands it to Xylo. "I live in the great city of Babylon, come visit me tomorrow." "wow a map this is so cool. i cannot wait to start my training"smiles Xylo "this is going to be great". Cero nods, "Well, tomorrow, you'll get to start." He smiles, "I've got to go, I'm fighting my Rival soon. So, I'll see you tomorrow at the Tower of Bable" "ok ill see you tommrow and good luck on your fight" offers to shake cero's hand. "Thank you. I look forward to our training tomorrow" He shakes Xylo's hand and then gives him a two finger salute before flying off to space. "wow that guy is so cool i cannot wait to be sort of like him minus the gold hair"smiled Xylo. Koala's and Toko's A large rock formation burst into peices, followed by another and another and another, through the dust clouds Toko can be seen running with a large cleaver after what seems like a very upset T-Rex with chunks of its tail missing, "Stop running!" Toko shouts "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE EATEN WHY DID YOU TRY EAT ME!?" Toko shouts at the creature happily. eucalyptus looks around and sees a strange man shorting at a trex he goes towards him and begins running with him seemingly trying to copy his action he waves and smiles at him and says "HI IS THIS HOW YOU NORMALLY SPEAK BECAUSE IF IT IS IM DOING IT RIGHT MY NAMES EUCALYPTUS IM A KOALA he then loses balance ad falls over and his face lands strait into the ground creating a small vibration and him in a ditch. Toko stops and falls over too "Isn't a Koala food mr. uclipus? Your name sounds odd" Toko smiles , he watches the T-Rex escape, "I'll get him next time" Toko grins "IM NOT FOOD. im a koala man" he then morphs into a humanoid koala with some human features still existing. "ya see i can turn into animals with haki or ki as people call it in this place" he then turns into a trex type thing then starts running in a circle around toko making beastly sounds "but im the king of koalas you see so im a koala not food and what are you you have a horn in your head?" "But T-Rex is deffinitly food! I'm not sure about Koala's" Toko swings his cleaver, "I'm confused, I want to eat you because I'm hungry, but I'm not supposed to eat people, only 'nimals but you're both?" Toko scratches his head "I'm not confusing though I'm Toko! Why don't you have a horn, they look cool!" Toko smiles unaware that horns are strange "If you're a king does that mean your queen is a koala?, OH OH DO YOU HAVE A CASTLE!?" NO YOU FOOL IM NOT FOOD and no i do not hav a castle im a knig of KOALAS KOALS IM NOT A KNIGHT and what is a queen am i suposed to have one?also we can go hunt food but done try eat me im a person he then says do you know that horns aren't normal even if they are cool? "You should get a castle, then you'd be a real king" Toko states as though it's a fact, he spins the orbiting stones around his horn "They're not? Well that makes mine cooler" Toko practically beams positive energy, basically taking that as a compliment,he then ponders about what good animals there are in the wasteland to eat. where did you find that t rex ill admit he look tasty i havent eaten in awhile either we should probably go in the direction it ran off from he then pointed in a random direction then started to run excitedly shouting FOLLOW ME I THINK HE WENT THIS WAY. "HEY NO HE'S MY REX!" Toko launches his King's blade and hops onto it and surfs it through the air quickly blasting past Eucalyptus WHAT NO eucalyptus the transforms into a cheetah like creature and begins to sprint at high speeds and catches up with him eh get slightly in front then turns around and sticks out his tongue the makes a pffffffffffffffff sound then begins to run forward. Toko leaps on the Cheetah, and pulls out a sword "WHOA I DIDN'T KNOW CHEET'S WERE HERE!" Toko drools slightly and begins to use Ki to heat up the cheetah, unaware of who it is. OW OW GET OFF he then spins around putting his back on the flaw and toko smahing into the ground aswell he then transforms back for the last time IM NOT FOOD STOP TYRING TO COOK ME ALIVE now we nust go get the food before it runs too far away he then starts to run again but he has a giant red mark on his back . "My head hurts, I thought he was food" Toko looks upset at first, then a little angry, then hungry, he throws a sword into the distance, a yelp is heard and after a few moments when the two find the sword a large potion of Dino tail is speared into the ground "There we go we can eat it! Mr. Not Food" FINALLY FOOD he then with no heitation bite into the tail and left a giant mark an then began to pick it up then eat it with no sign of stopping. "This is good try some he thn passes the other part of the tail to toko t rex is tasty." Hunting for the Dragon Ball! Turnis landed in the wasteland before activating his scouter. He knew he had to find the Dragon Ball here according to the results that came up but he had no idea where to begin looking. His scouter only gave him a general readout so he had to follow the location by sight alone. As he approached a few rock formations he scanned the area and found several locations with energy signatures that could match. He zoomed forward and began checking each and every place that he picked up on his radar. Turnis landed in the first area and began scavenging the area. He saw a lizard of some kind get close to his hand and attempt to bite it. He easily flung the creature off his hand and continued searching. Eventually he pulled out a small gemstone that was hidden away and he decides to put it away into his suit and continue his search in the other spots. "No luck here. Let's see if the others are just as barren." he says before launching off towards the next section. He approached the second one with a little more caution as it was against a dip against the valley. He landed and watched his step on the rocky terrain before throwing a few rocks off the end to see if he could make any progress. He searched until his scouter picked up on the signature from before moving towards the cliff. He then noticed the rocks shifting and beginning to move towards the cliff and fall off. Turnis leaped towards a glimmer and caught it in his hand as he slid off but flipped himself upright and watched the rest of the rock slide tumble down into the wasteland. He looked at the gemstone in his hand and placed it with the other. "No dice. Onto the next one." Turnis landed in a fairly large plain in the wasteland and looked around before activating his scouter. He located the general area of the signature and began examining a rock formation with a hole in it. "This has got to be it." Turnis reels back his arm and punches the formation causing the shock wave to crumble it down. The One-Star Dragonball rolled out of the rubble and fell with it until it was caught by Turnis. "An emerald, a sapphire, and a Dragonball. Not a bad day I guess." Turnis says as he examines the Dragon Ball. "Now... to see what's going to happen to everyone once this kind of power becomes known." he says to himself before stashing the Dragon Ball away and flying off.Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth